Elemental, My Dear Jasmine
"Elemental, My Dear Jasmine" is the 34th episode of Aladdin, originally aired on October 14, 1994. It is the 30th episode to air in syndication. Plot The gang are enjoyed a day at the beach, as while Abu relaxes, Genie and Carpet play a game of volleyball. While Aladdin and Jasmine are enjoying a walk together, Jasmine asks Aladdin if he has dated other girls before her. He replies that he's dated tons of girls, which makes her angry, quickly realizing his mistake, Aladdin assures Jasmine that she is the only one for him and that no one will ever come between them which makes Jasmine happy. Suddenly, the moment is soon ruined when Genie catches a volleyball, he accidentally pushes Aladdin and Jasmine away from each other. Jasmine lands near the water, but soon she ends up getting caught in waves. When she gets out of the water, her hair is a mess, which makes everyone laugh at her. She leaves angrily with Aladdin and the gang soon feeling guilty. Jasmine soon sits on on a rock and sees her reflection in the ocean, nowing seeing what a mess her hair is. Soon, a big wave comes toward her, Jasmine tries to call out to Aladdin, but is pulled under the water. When she gets to the bottom, she meets a mermaid named Saleen. Saleen casts a spell on Jasmine, making her now able to breathe underwater. As Jasmine is introducing herself, Saleen sees her hair is a mess and makes her octopus, Armand, fix it. After doing so, Jasmine and Saleen hear Aladdin looking for Jasmine. Saleen sees that Aladdin is Jasmine's fiancé and the mermaid decides that she wants to steal him from the princess and have him for herself. Armand restrains Jasmine while Saleen swims toward the surface. Jasmine contuines to hear Aladdin calling out to her, but seeing as he can't find her, he quietly apologizes. Jasmine struggles to free herself, but after Armand gets his head caught in a sea shell, Jasmine escapes and races after Saleen. Saleen now on the surface turns her tail into human legs and is now wearing a dress. Saleen sees Jasmine coming to her and she puts a magic spell on the water, trapping Jasmine and reveals that the spell will only be broken once she returns to the sea. Back at the beach, Aladdin is depressed about Jasmine, he reveals that never intended to make her mad, but that sometimes he doesn't understand her. Genie then tries to cheer him up by doing stand-up comedy. Everyone then sees Saleen walking towards them. When she sits on a rock, Genie reminds Aladdin that they have to find Jasmine, but Iago makes Aladdin see how attractive Saleen is. Aladdin walks up to her, where she pretends that she's lost from her kingdom and she thinks the street rat can escort her. Aladdin however only asks her if she's seen Jasmine, Saleen lies and says that she saw the princess storm off complaining about her "ex-boyfriend", which surprises Aladdin. Believing Saleen's lie, Aladdin decides to go back to Agrabah, to try and fix things with Jasmine, but Saleen makes him escort her. Meanwhile, Jasmine still stuck underwater is trying to find a way out and stop Saleen from stealing Aladdin from her. She finds some openings and looks to see that they lead to different parts of Agrabah. At that same moment Aladdin and Saleen have just arrived in the market place and during that exact moment Jasmine finds another opening and sees Aladdin and Saleen walking together, which makes the princess upset. When Aladdin and Saleen get to a water man, the man sees Jasmine's face and tells the two that there is a girl, making Aladdin curious in knowing who it is, but Saleen quickly drags him away. Jasmine swims to another opening trying to get Aladdin to see her but she gets caught by Armand. She tricks Armand into thinking he's messing up her hair and when the octopus is about to fix it, Jasmine escapes. Armand chases the princess and almost captures her again but luckily Jasmine sticks two of his tentacles together between a rock causing him to become stuck and she is able to escape once again. When Aladdin and Saleen walk past a vendor selling fish, Jasmine appears in a barrel of water calling Aladdin. Aladdin hears her but Saleen makes the water disappear before he sees the princess. Aladdin keeps trying to get to the palace, but Saleen keeps making him stay with her and trying to make him take her to other places in Agrabah. Meanwhile, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet are watching the two. Iago is happy that Aladdin is with Saleen, but Genie reveals his suspicions of Saleen and believe her to be responsible for Jasmine's disappearence. Genie also seems to realize her power of controlling the water which makes the four then realize that Saleen is an elemental. Saleen and Aladdin are now near a fountain, where Saleen raps herself around Aladdin and talks about being his destiny despite Aladdin telling her that he already has a girlfriend. While Genie, Iago, Carpet an Abu are watching the pair from above, Iago still refuses to believe what Genie says about Saleen is true, but becomes curious if he is right about her. Genie warns him that she will become dangerous if Aladdin makes her mad. Saleen then tries to kiss Aladdin, but he is able to get away and tells Saleen that the only girl for him is Jasmine. Jasmine having witness the whole event in a nearby well is shouts for joy, Aladdin hears her voice and finally sees Jasmine and learns that Saleen trapped her underwater. Aladdin demands that she release Jasmine and again declares his love for her and Jasmine in return declares her love for Aladdin. Saleen still refuses to release Jasmine and Genie then appears and makes Saleen test her magic, which she does. She creates a huge hand wave appear from the well and grab Genie and spins him around and around. When Genie gets in the water, Jasmine suggests that they trick Saleen into thinking she won. Back on the surface, Aladdin tries to stop Saleen, but Genie then appears secretly and tells Aladdin Jasmine's idea, Aladdin then pretends to have chosen Saleen over Jasmine where he makes Genie make Abu and Carpet take them to the beach for a romantic dinner. On the beach Genie and Iago appear where Genie creates multiple copies of himself and builds a resturant on the beach for Aladdin and Saleen, Genie and Iago pretend to be waiters. When Aladdin and Saleen are at table ordering their food, the elemental's floor beneath her suddenly falls and she lands in the water. With Saleen now having returned to the sea, the spell is broken and Jasmine is finally free from the underwater world. Aladdin goes to rescue Jasmine, and while trying to explain everything that happened with Saleen, Jasmine simply says what Aladdin told her eariler; "No will ever come between us", thus officially reuniting the two. However, Aladdin and Jasmine's moment is soon ruined when a giant wave splashes over them. Aladdin, Jasmine and the gang are now in battle with Saleen and Armand. While Armand captures Genie, Carpet, Abu and Iago, Saleen (now in her mermaid form) creates a whirlpool around Aladdin to the underwater world, attempting to drown him. When she goes up to the surface intending to do the same thing to Jasmine the tables are instead turned as Jasmine throws a net at the mermaid, Aladdin is soon freed and goes up to the surface to help Jasmine. While Aladdin and Jasmine are fighting off Saleen, Genie ties Armand upside down on big display rack. Saleen frees herself from the net, but Genie turns into submarine and launches the elemental far, far away. Later, as everyone are drying themselves off, Genie offers to give Jasmine a makeover, but Aladdin states that she is perfect just the way she is and Aladdin and Jasmine share a kiss with each other while sitting on the rocks watching the sunset together. Trivia *The title is a pun on the famous Sherlock Homes line, "Elementary, My Dear Watson". Genie even imitates Sherlock at one point. *In this episode, Genie impersonates fellow Disney characters Sebastian and Jiminy Cricket (first time since The Return of Jafar). *Rumors say this episode was meant to be a crossover with The Little Mermaid animated series. But this is made up for with a visual sight gag in which Armand dyes Jasmine's hair and it turns into Ariel's iconic red mane, to which Saleen mutters disdainfully, "She looks like every other princess under the sea" Home video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Greatest Treasures DVD * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess. Category:Aladdin episodes